


Gwen's Spite Is a Powerful Thing

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gwen deciding she was going to be happy in her marriage to the wandering knight Lancelot has better consequences than she could have imagined when she was spiting her brother and father.
Relationships: Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Gwein is set to win

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

_There are many different parallel worlds._

_Each with a strand where a single choice of an individual could change the world, leading to lasting consequences._

_Some of them too extreme to the point that the timeline diverged so completely from the rest of the parallel worlds that the the very timeline itself is lost and pruned._

_Although there are other differences that are out of control. Sometimes people aren't born in the time or to the parents they consistently have in other timelines. Those little bloops tend to not mean much in the end. Not when the timeline could still parallels the other timelines histories so._

_But it doesn't mean there aren't consequences that couldn't be normally perceived._

_Such as now....._

_After all, how much of a change could it be for Guinevere to be her original father's sister than daughter? Or Lancelot to be in the same generation as well...._

.

* * *

.

Guinevere was fed up. Her family considered her one of their pride and joys! She was given anything her heart desired so long as she was capable of handling her lessons to be a Lady of a keep and looked beautiful to show off to marriage. She was given everything, told she was going places, told she was a joy to the family, and more.

She was told to work on her needlepoint for hours, she did it.

She worked on her math skills for hours when it was so hard to know how to manage the coppers for the food and wealth of her future house. She was terrible at math too.

She learned all about the crests, mottos, and trades of the Houses of major families.

She learned all that useless gossip about the newest rumors and trends among the nobility. 

She went to all those parties, granted she loved those for just seeing the newest dresses out there, and had to listen to all the worst political talk on how to sell her off to someone else as old as her father at least. Almost never her age, or even her own elder brother's.

She did _everything_ right.

 _Everything_.

Only this year the fool that served as a priest told her father that she was never going to be able to bare children. Sure she never had a consistent bleeding, or the widest of hips; but that didn't mean she wouldn't be able to have one! And her father! Her father took him at his word. 

Her chances of marrying someone her own age was literally slipping out of her fingertips. The best chance she had was to be a second wife to a man already with an heir after his wife died too young. At the worst she would marry a man old enough to have children and be as old as his grandchildren. The best care scenario would be to not get married at all and teach her brother's children as a governess, or even go to a nunnery. 

And...

Guinevere didn't want that.

She wanted to fall in love and get married. Children... they seemed daunting and she was not really as interested in them as she should have been when her role was to birth heirs for her husband... or she was told it was. The ever fear of death never really sold her on children for all they could be cute. 

Maybe she could find some alternative to this.

.

* * *

.

Guinevere can take it all back. The fact that she lost value in marriage was the best thing. Not when it means she could marry someone below her station and still end up with a reasonable keep.

The man in front of her was perfect.

He was strong. He was capable of defeating the best of knights out there. He served no Lord. 

Yet he considered her the most beautiful woman in the world.

Flowers? She had a room full at a comment from her at a whim.

She has a bad day? He listens to her rant and takes strolls with her in the gardens.

He was beautiful and interested in her. Her _age_!

There wasn't any reason to let him go.

She was going to marry one of her father's soon to be knights. It was not unprecedented, no! All she had to do was get Sir Lancelot to say _yes_.

.

* * *

.

He _**did**_!

.

* * *

.

Lancelot considered himself fortunate.

He didn't truly care for the keep, for all he could function as a knightly lord of it. His wife was brilliant enough to keep it running steadily. He left it all in her own capable hands. Making sure to patrol the land and get rid of bandits and the phantasmal, or fae not aligned with the Lady of the Lake. Looking ever so much for clues for this dragon his foster mother wished for him to slay.

He worried deeply for his wife in that case. So many of the other people he talked to spoke of them as if they were to steal away women that had countless beauty. As his wife of seven years clearly was. Even out in a place farther away from her father's castle. 

Which was why finding his lovely wife staring out forlorn was not something he wanted to see.

"What ails my wife?" His own hand already taking her wrist to his lips. So much like he was pledging himself as her knight all over again. 

"The priest was right." Her face looked near tears. Lancelot had a brief thought on finding this priest to have him recant his words, but allowed himself to let that pass.

"How so, My Lady." His wife always did adore him being romantic as she would call it.

Her beautiful yes were brimming with tears. "I can't have a baby. And I want one with you." 

Oh well this was something Lancelot could fix, he knew the stories from the fae. "We will wish for one form the Stork then."

His wife looked curious and doubtful, but ...it appeared she really wanted a baby. "We can ask for one."

"Do you know if you want a daughter, or a son?" Lancelot didn't mind either one. His wife bit her lip as if she didn't know. "We can always ask for both."

.

* * *

.

A stray fae that passed a traveling mother with a babe looked upon the child in interest. His looks marked him as one they would want, but the woman holding him spoke of Lancelot and it being his fault. Clearly, this woman mistook this building as Lancelot's dwelling. As the Lady's foster son, he was competent enough to raise a child surely. 

The child never made it to the nunnery. 

.

* * *

.

The Moon Cell looked upon a place to slot in it's favored human to wander upon the earth. A slight pause came to it as it noticed a desperate prayer for a little girl.

A few adjustments in age and a spot with another child in a room and the job was complete.

.

* * *

.

Guinevere didn't expect to be led to a room by her excited husband. A week after from her going a little mad in her desire for a child, or children, to show off she could have all that she wanted in a marriage. One where she got to marry the love of her life nd got all the benefits her father and brother were all too pleased to throw her away for. To the most isolated area and closest to the country, the poorest knights were considered to be from. Considered ill luck for being too close to a kingdom that fell not too long go that her grandfather could have told her about it should he have not passed away from previous injuries from his time as a knight. 

"Thy got your wish." Lancelot was telling her awed. 

Guinevere didn't know which them it was, but she decided to find out what she was offered anyway. Opening the door, she could see a fire heating the room and the noise of light breathing. Slowly, her gaze took note of the rest of the room until it stopped upon the small bundles on the quilted bed. A babe that couldn't be anything else but a near newborn and a small girl child that almost... almost could be her if the hair was to in the light and her features not too fae. "Children?" She gasped.

"Our very own children." Lancelot agreed. "Some of the children if they encounter fae change in their appearance. Some of them end up with different names than the ones. If we tell those who see them they were fae touched no one would question it, or why they were not seen, or spoken of to your father."

"They could be my children." Guinevere whispered. "Our children."

"The notes on them called them Hakuno for our daughter and Galahad for our son." Lancelot spoke to her just as quietly, the small cards with names placed in his wife's hands. One with just a name, while the other with a name and calling Lancelot the father specifically.

This... stork plot was actually working. No one would deny magic couldn't have done this for all Guinevere certainly didn't care for it. "Hakuno and Galahad, the children of Guinevere and Lancelot du Lac. Of the Garden Keep." Guinevere liked the way it sounded. Her spiteful side really liked the idea of showing her brother she didn't lose any worth. And that _she_ won this round against them.

.

* * *

.

Word came around that the children of the keep were well hidden after a stray fae attempted to steal them. That the Lady Guinevere his her pregnancies longer than after her first child, a daughter was born, not due to the fact that it was feared she would not make it through the night any longer. All of it was due to he fact that her daughter was almost stolen from the Lady's arms. Cursing them to only all her a name as foreign as they changed her looks. Fearing for her little Hakuno, she was taught privately until she could leave the nursery. Before her fourth birthday could even pass, the second pregnancy was discovered and hidden. The Lady and Lord of the keep were once more torn that another fae would attempt to steal their daughter and her newest sibling to be born. A son and heir to the his father's legacy this time. One who was targeted much like his elder sister. Once more the babe was prevented for being taken. Yet... so sadly his looks were not spared. Changing them to other colors than his father's with just a touch.

The luck of the lord was clearly on the family's side at staying whole if not suspicious of showing off their children. 

It was rumors of this that spread over the land. Rumors that caused a tumble of rumors that Guinevere was lucky to marry for love instead of politics and that her father and brother clearly doted on her to respect her wishes. Rumors the two could not disagree with to save face. 

Rumors that brought Sir Ector to visit the keep he had not visited when near his own to offer words on how to keep their children safe. His own two children old enough to enjoy a quick trip.

Arthur could be considered another survivor of magic accident if asked about some of his more odd moments. And Kay could look over him for the both of them when he spoke to the Lord and Lady.

.

* * *

.

Arthur was bored. His father was talking to the pretty man with his wife looking so awed at her own son. His shiny hair was very worth admiring Arthur thought, but was knew he was not allowed to touch. And no one was looking at him. Even Kay who was told to watch him. His older brother was being responsible. He was bored though and smelled something nice. 

A quick look and a few steps toward it showed no one was paying attention.

Arthur did what any little kid in that moment would do, he walked out to the thing that was taking his attention. 

Across the hall and to the left to a room were he could hear humming, the little girl doing it sounding so soothing and looked pretty. Almost like her mother exactly if not for the oddness he could spot that looked different than most people around him. Fae touched she was called. Perhaps that meant s little like him. 

"Do you want to explore with me?" Arthur asked in the only way little kids could, bluntly. 

"Yes." Her answer was exactly what he wanted. Those golden glints in her eyes were distracting, but he had a playmate.

....maybe she could be his wife and he could play with her all the time?


	2. Bonus: At Chaldea

Gudako was feeling impatient. 

Her latest gacha, as she called summoning, had lately been giving her nothing but useless copies of the items and people she called CEs. Those could at least be useful sometimes.

Sometimes.

_~~If she gets that book with Shinji one more time she might commit homicide.~~ _

Da Vinci was even thinking she was a little nuts by having one Servant with her at the time at least to attempt tempting another Servant her way.

It worked with Medb, okay! Not that Cu wanted it to happen, but it _worked_!

This time she had Lancelot Saber with her. 

He had to be lucky for something other than in being dad, Mash was still salty with him no matter how much he tried. 

**THERE WAS RAINBOWS!!**

Come on! Come on! Come on!

The light revealed a small version of Artoria... only a boy in a winter polar bear get up? He was holding hands with a little girl holding a stuffed bear. Alright, please don't be like Jack.

"Hello, I am your Master Gudako. Could you tell me your name and class?" She was giving it her best smile.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon and this is my wife Hakuno! We are Bear Riders!" He was so cute. Both of them were. "Hello dad!" 

Wait he called LANCELOT his dad?


	3. Bonus Continued

Gudako entered the room very, very dazed.

Mash was more worried about Gudako and her growing need to summon a new Servant. There was no shame in keeping the ones they had. The items they did receive in the place of a new Servant always seemed to make up for missing newest occupant if Chaldea in general. They were still cut off from the rest of the world, and the lack of manpower of the base was always something her Senpei was upset about. She tried to have some of the members of the team not with her on mission, or Singularities, stay back to help out where they could. A servant more than making up for the obvious lack of staff due to Lev’s mechanisms. Da Vinci called it a coping mechanism on Gudako’s end for survivor’s guilt.

At least it was a coping mechanism that would help Chaldea no matter what she got in the end. Either in battle, or for around the base. Mash does hope to never have any more mapo tofu though. She may not be a picky eater, but some things were just too much no matter what.

“Senpei? Who are they?” They referring to the small children following after Lancelot the Saber version. The little girl unashamed in holding his hand and the little boy holding onto the other of the small girl. Both of them beaming up at the more than excited Lancelot who was … was he telling them about picture books…? Yes, yes he was.

“Mash meet Lancelot’s kids, Kids meet your other sibling.” Gudako was so blunt when telling this that the absurdity almost went over Mash’s head. But… she has ‘siblings’?

“Isn’t dad the greatest?” The little girl spoke as if being Mash’s sister meant she obviously knew that. Mash was so speechless she forgot to say anything other than mechanically nod ‘no’ to that question… that seemed to be taken as assent to the girl child.

.

* * *

.

Raiku looked over at the two children playing happily waiting for their food. The two of them gawked at by the other child Servants. Well gushed over in the case of Saber Lily, who was touting how pleased she was to meet them.

Such well-behaved children.

“Well now Mash, do you need assistance?” Raiku was nothing except gracious to the young adult. She reminded her a little of her son sometimes. So sweet a girl.

“Those are Lancelot’s kids.”

“Oh my those two really do behave well, he must have been a good father.”

The choking from her seatmate concerned her a little. Perhaps she was catching a cold.

.

* * *

.

A group of child Servants could be seen sighing at the moment the boy who introduced himself as Arthur handed over his sweets to the girl who went by Hakuno. She in return handed him a lot of the hot brownies after taking a small piece to delight in herself.

“It’s like a fairy tale.” Illya motioned. Her hands keep on holding Ruby to keep the wand from ruining this for her.

“I think this is not a fairy tale, those are really sad.” Nursery added as she ate her own snacks with Jack and Bunyun.

“I think she could do a lot better.” Kid Gil pronounced to Alex.

“I don’t think that matters. They said they were married.” He replied.

All at once the female Child Servants looked over at Hans with murder in their eyes blaming him for that.

.

* * *

.

The rest of the female adult Servants followed the Child Servants attitude to the confusion and bewilderment of the other Servants.

The few male Servants to disagree with this were met with frosty glares.

.

* * *

.

EMIYA took one look at the small blond haired boy and dragged Tamamo Cat and Boudica right back into the kitchen.

Regardless of the girl with him, there would be at least one more meal the size of three adult men to add to the menu tonight.

.

* * *

.

“Lancelot is there something going on?” Artoria, the Saber and King of knights, asked as she looked over at her excited knight. He was beaming as two small children headed his way.

“My king, my children are excited to fight with us.” That made sense.

….

WHAT?!

“You have kids, Sir Lancelot?” Gawain was in disbelief.

“Of course dad has kids.” The small brunette said as she somehow crept up on the rest of the knights. Beside her was a boy that looked eerily like their king and Gawain.

“Hello. My name is Arthur Pendragon and this is my wife Hakuno. We are both thankful to fight with my wife’s father in battle.”

….

_**WHAT!!????????** _


End file.
